Through His Eyes
by Nefra I
Summary: One Shot told entirely from Sesshoumaru's point of view! The Western Lord contemplates his various meetings with a certain miko and finds his heart accepting an emotion he did not believe possible. SessKag. R
1. Chapter 1

Fear not, A New Enemy, A New Ally is in the process of being written. I've had this one shot on my comp for a while now and suddenly felt the urge to post it. This is a first time for me, writing in the first person. The entire fic is told from Sesshoumaru's point of view, no one else's…not even mine. I hope I stayed true to Sesshoumaru's personality in this one. Let me know what you all think and leave a review for me.

One Shot: Through His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

The night is calm tonight. Rin and Jaken have fallen asleep but I am restless. My constant search for Naraku has led me to a place only a few miles away from my detested half-brother and his pack. I do not admit to anyone, even myself, why I never stray far from them. If I were to admit this feeling then I would seek them out and destroy their lives with one swift slash of my claws. However, deep down in the place where my true feelings reside, I know I could never hurt her. I have…become accustomed to seeing her with him; Inu Yasha. Her power is unlike any I have ever encountered. For a human she has much potential to do such great things.

I have watched her from afar many times, wondering what it is that compels me to seek her out. Her scent is pleasant to my nose, unlike most humans. It seems to have a permanent floral scent. Even covered in blood and gore her scent is still powerful enough to shine through the filth.

I feel the smile form on my face as I recall the first time I lay my eyes upon her. I had decided to seek out Inu Yasha once he was freed from his imprisonment by the first miko. I wanted Tetsusaiga but when I saw her standing behind him, I almost killed her for daring to capture my interest. She was a distraction, she was indecent in her short kimono and she was human. I had always believed that humans were a waste of time but I found myself taking interest in this one. She defied me with her words and her defense of the half-breed. She also defied me inside the tomb of my father by showing intelligence far above that of what I deemed to be normal in a human. When Tetsusaiga was pulled from its pedestal by her very human hand, I was angered beyond imagining. How could a mere human pull a sword that neither my dirty blooded half-brother nor I could even budge?

My anger was held in check and I brought myself back to reality, or so I thought. When I approached the girl, she held Tetsusaiga in front of her like a shield, the look in her eyes told me she knew the sword would protect her. On the other hand, perhaps I gave her too much credit. I attacked, believing that I had melted her within the bone prison. Moments later I was proven wrong when she emerged completely unharmed. She and my half-brother were both confused and wondered openly why she was not dead until the flea spoke informing them of the fang's power to protect humans. Things went downhill from there and I walked away from the battle with the loss of my left arm.

The next time I confronted them they had acquired two new members of their group a kitsune cub and a monk. The kit was useless, still too young to properly fight unwanted enemies. The monk was strong enough but even he had his weaknesses. That was the only time I ever soiled my presence with that of the vile Naraku. The only thing I had not prepared for was the strength of the girl. Once more, I underestimated her because she was human. She shot at me twice and I inwardly praised her for being brave yet so very stupid. The first arrow shot Tetsusaiga's blade, returning it to a rusted katana. The second arrow actually shattered my armor and under ordinary circumstances, I would have only left her with a warning. What angered me was the power that surrounded the arrow. That was when I first realized just how powerful this girl could become; she was of the miko line going back to Midoriko herself. I could tell that she was untrained and this made her dangerous. Most of those in the miko-hood were taught how to channel their energies for healing and purification. This girl was a natural miko and given time, she would destroy all of youkai kind if the whim struck her. Again, I attacked her, this time using Tetsusaiga but the half-breed rushed her to safety. Not long after that, I had no choice but to take my leave, Tetsusaiga once more taken beyond my grasp. However, I did not forget the miko or the enormous ability I sensed within her.

My gaze returns to the sky, in hopes that the stars above can give me a clue why I am even thinking about this. They merely twinkle in response as though laughing at my plight. I am reminded of the black diamonds around Toutousai's home and it brings to mind the next time I encountered them. They had found two more members by then; a strong Taijiya and her fire neko. Both were beneficial to the pack, being the warriors they were. I recall the way the old sword smith denied my request for a new sword then had the audacity to tell me my sword was just as powerful as Tetsusaiga. I nearly lost control and killed every one of them right then. By that time, I had come to terms with the enigma the girl had created within my mind and merely let it be. The hanyou once again defeated me utterly with his discovery of the Kaze no Kizu. That was when I met Rin. Our first few encounters were very brief. I tried to ignore the child but she kept returning to care for me. Her body was covered in bruises and I could smell blood on her small form. I could smell no other scents that would indicate a family. Like me, she was alone and I had planned to leave her as such until the scent of her blood reached me through the forest. I found her on the pathway that would have brought her to me, covered in the scent of wolves. You could not tell the original wounds from the new ones anymore. I almost left her there until Tensaiga demanded my attention. I answered its call and brought the child back from the dead; she has been faithful to me ever since.

Over the following weeks, I took care of her, not truly understanding why. Once she was clean, she was actually, what humans would call pretty. I chose to let her follow me, her constant antics against Jaken kept me amused. I protect her; she is mine to do with as I please. I know that I could kill her and she would still look at me with those adoring brown eyes. It was not until I discovered Inu Yasha's transformations that I saw the look the miko gave him. It was almost identical to the look Rin would give me but there were definite differences. The first time he transformed before me, I actually felt fear. I had pushed the sensation aside by the time we met again and I stopped him from destroying the countryside. The pang in my chest when the miko threw herself over Inu Yasha's body made me falter though I did not show it. Instead, I left them where they were to let the hanyou cope with what he had done.

I was still no closer to figuring out the riddle the miko had given me. The more I saw of her the more I felt something within me growing. I have spent many nights trying to reason why I feel this way when I see her. She has become stronger, much more so than my half brother's undead miko but there is still a frailty about her that I cannot fathom. I still remember smelling the most disgusting of scents mingled with that of her wonderful floral scent. I did not smell the hanyou so decided that now would be a good time to question her of Naraku's whereabouts. What I was not expecting was to see the poison user, Mukotsu they called him, attempting to mate with her, or marry as humans call it. The rage that built up within me was powerful to say the least. I destroyed him when he attacked me, accusing me of halting the proceedings of two people very much in love. Inwardly I became nauseated with his claims and dispatched him. I was surprised again when the miko thanked me for saving her. I, not wanting to appear weak, gave her my 'true' reasons for halting the ceremony. I did not realize at the time but I had fallen for her.

I sigh as her scent invades my nose once more and concentrate my power, letting the cloud form around my feet. I cannot believe I am going to see my half brother. There is more than one reason I am doing so but this time it is to join with them so we may defeat the hanyou Naraku. I am by no means weak, but I am a strategist and I do know when to assemble an army and when to make alliances. Upon my arrival, the half-breed yells, the miko subdues him and the rest of the pack stay at a respectful distance. The miko thinks I have a very good plan and welcomes me with a heart-stopping smile. I find myself mesmerized by that smile and realize that it is the same smile she gives to Inu Yasha. Does she still believe she owes me a favor by saving her from Mukotsu's attentions? Perhaps, but I will not ask. If she chooses to tell me, I will listen.

It is far into the evening when I leave the camp, promising to return with Jaken and Rin. The kit seems very ecstatic about having someone close to his age to play with. I still do not know whom the kit believes he is fooling. By his scent, I would say he is close to thirty summers but in youkai years, he is still very much the child. Upon my return, I let the miko take Rin's sleeping form from my arm and place her inside the strange futon.

It does not take them long to fall into a slumber and I stand at a distance discretely watching the young woman. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I ponder over the meetings I have had with her in the past, and though I hate to admit such a failing, I know I have given her my ice walled heart. When this happened, I do not know but I have no choice but to wait and see if she will accept it.

The scent of grave soil and bones mixed with the tang of herbs reaches my nose and I quickly look at the tree where Inu Yasha is laying. He is sitting up; looking longingly in the direction it is coming from. My anger peaks when he leaps from his branch and starts walking into the forest.

"You will leave your potential mate unprotected." I say.

The hanyou looks at me with a frown on his face. "What mate?"

I gesture to the girl sleeping next to the children.

"She's not my mate Sesshoumaru." He says quietly.

This has taken me by surprise but I hide it well. "She is not your mate yet you become angry when the wolf prince comes forth and pronounces his claim. I fail to understand this."

"There's nothing to understand, I don't love her."

I sense that the miko is no longer asleep and is listening to our conversation.

"You do not love her, have no intention of mating with her and yet you forbid her to have a choice." I respond.

"She can go to whoever she wants."

I can tell that Inu Yasha is becoming angry at my words but I persist in finding my answers.

"So you will deny her a mate while you are free to take whomever you choose? Such dishonor is not befitting one of our father's blood."

"Go to hell Sesshoumaru!"

I watch silently as he runs into the forest and turn away from the camp. The wind shifts and the light smell of salt reaches my nose. I despise him and his uncanny ability to make her cry but I make no move to offer comfort, it is not my way. I will let her think that I believe she is asleep. I know that she would be humiliated if I were to confront her, I do not wish that on one so pure.

The morning came and with it came a slightly disheveled Inu Yasha. Unfortunately, the wind had shifted during the night and brought their scents directly to my nose. It was disgusting, knowing that my sibling was doing something so vile with the undead miko. I was having difficulty keeping my emotions in check. The camp woke up but the girl, Kagome did not look very happy. Some of the sparkle was gone from her expressive blue eyes and I cursed Inu Yasha for killing that part of her.

This is the day we found Naraku.

The undead miko had come to offer her help against the evil hanyou and Kagome let her. I watched as another part of her died. My half brother was so engrossed in his corpse that he did not see the pain he was causing. The rest of the pack did and tried talking with the hanyou but he would not listen. When we found Naraku, it was a battle for the ages, though rather short. Kagome made the final blow against him and gathered up the jewel that started this whole fiasco. When she placed the purified jewel in the hanyou's clawed hand she immediately turned and slowly walked away.

She did not smile in light of our defeat against Naraku. In less than a day Inu Yasha destroyed what little bit of happiness she had without even realizing it. The jewel suddenly shined brightly and the corpse gasped in awe and wonder. I could no longer smell the scent of death on her; she was alive. She laughed and threw herself into Inu Yasha's arms.

I ignored them, as did the remaining members of the pack. We were all looking in the same direction Kagome had gone. I did not show it but I was concerned for her. I could smell her tears on the wind and growled low in my chest.

"Dishonorable whelp!" I snarled, surprising myself.

Inu Yasha's smile instantly vanished when he finally caught wind of what I could smell. I turned my back on Inu Yasha with the vow that after this I would make every effort to never cross paths with him again. He could keep the Tetsusaiga; I had found a treasure far more valuable than the power that rusted katana ever possessed. I heard the Taijiya and monk fall in step behind me with the fire neko walking behind them.

It did not take us long to find her. She was curled up on the ground at the base of a tree, crying silently as if afraid someone would see her like this. I decided that I did not like the way her face scrunched up while she cried. I gently lifted her in my arm, my tail wrapped securely around her legs and continued on to where Ah Un, Jaken and Rin were waiting with Kagome's kit. We traveled to Inu Yasha's forest at Kagome's request and stopped at an old well in the center of it. She startled me by jumping into it. I do not know what she was thinking of but I heard a thud followed by a long wail of grief. The monk decided to explain to me what the well had been to her.

I retrieved her and followed the monk and taijiya to the village where the old miko was waiting for them. Inu Yasha arrived a few hours later and I refused to look at him, my concentration on Kagome, who had yet to let me go even in an exhausted slumber. I growled low in my throat when he approached to talk with her, warning him that he was not to come near until she woke.

I find that I do not wish to release her but know I must when she awakens. I am wondering what she will do now that her only route home is no longer open. My thoughts turn to Rin and I wonder. The sun is now peaking over the horizon and Kagome has yet to release me. I know she is awake but she has not pulled away from my embrace, if anything her arms have tightened around me. I sigh inwardly and place my hand on her shoulder to push her away but her arms tighten even more; that is when I smell it. She has begun to cry again. Her head is bowed low and what is not covered by her hair is hidden against the collar of my haori. She does not wish for anyone to see her tears.

The rustling of fabric reaches my ears and I glare into the open eyes of her tormentor. His gaze is on her small form, the expression is one of curiosity. I finally understand that he does not know the reason for her tears. Anger finds its way to me once more and, holding the girl close, I stand and leave the small dwelling. I hear the hanyou quickly extract himself from his mate and follow me outside.

"Where are you taking her Sesshoumaru?"

I suddenly have the insane urge to laugh at the audacity of his question but remain impassive. The miko lifts her tear streaked face to look at me. I can see the curiosity in her eyes and reinforce my hold on her.

"Are you taking me away?" she whispers.

"Yes."

She smiles; I see the sadness beneath and vow to remove it. When she opens her mouth, again the words that tumble forth shock the rest of her pack, that have now congregated behind us, and me as well.

"I wish I had met you first." She admits tearfully. "You would have killed me."

"Damn right he would have killed you." The hanyou yells. "That's probably what he's going to do now if he doesn't put you down!"

"Good," Kagome whispers. "I don't want to live in a world where I have no place."

"I will make one for you." I respond softly and start walking once more. I wish to put as much distance between Inu Yasha and myself as possible. In my mind, I can think of nothing except how to heal her heart and earn the feeling she gives to such an undeserving creature.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" Inu Yasha yells, making me growl low in my chest. "You're not going anywhere with him."

I feel Inu Yasha grab my arm, loosening my hold on Kagome and nearly dropping her. A snarl builds and I turn toward him, reinforcing my hold on my precious cargo once more. I feel my youkai rise to the challenge and know I have begun the transformation. With every ounce of willpower I possess, I rein it back in. The hanyou has now moved back, his eyes tell me he knows he has overstepped his boundaries.

"Kagome will go where she chooses." I respond. "If she chooses to return, I will let her. Until that day comes, she will never experience the torment you have forced her to endure again."

"What torment?" he asks and I can plainly hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Why don't you just shut up for once?" the taijiya demands, looking at Inu Yasha. "If you don't know what torment Lord Sesshoumaru is talking about now then you probably never will."

I smell tears again and am surprised to see Inu Yasha's resurrected miko the one who sheds them.

"Inu Yasha, did you make her believe you wanted her?" she asks softly.

I watch as Inu Yasha lowers his head, my heart swelling with triumph

The miko, Kikyou, sighs wearily and nods in my direction. "You will take care of her?"

I do not answer, after all she has done I do not feel she is worthy of it.

"Can she come and visit?" the taijiya asks hesitantly.

"I will send for you when she desires your company."

The monk seems very pleased with this answer, perhaps he knows what my true intentions are. My eyes land on the kit, who is staring at us with a silently pleading expression.

"Come," I say and turn back to the forest once more.

I hear the kit match my pace as we walk away from the village. Just before we reach the edge of the rice fields, Inu Yasha's voice rings through my ears.

"I guess you're the better brother after all."

I do not turn back to acknowledge his revelation. Instead, I continue on with the kit, who is silent and does not complain of my pace though I can see he is still fatigued. Kagome has taught him very well.

Rin and Jaken are waiting patiently and I hide my smile when Rin rushes to embrace my leg, asking if Kagome is going to stay with us.

"If she wishes." I answer and look down atKagome's expression.

She is looking at me in curiosity. I can still see the sadness in her eyes and aura but what is this other emotion I see? Hope? I will not question it, nor will I ignore it. I collect the power around my feet, feeling the cloud form and solidify. Rin and Jaken have retrieved the kit and are astride Ah-Un. The soft Autumn air swirls around us and I feel Kagome's arms tighten around my neck.

It will take time for her to open her heart but I know I will accomplish it. I will repair what the hanyou has broken though it will take time. A soft noise brings my attention back to her face and I see she is sleeping soundly against my chest. She is so trusting but I prefer to believe she knows I will not harm her…ever.

Another rare smile appears on my expression as I look toward the future. It is a future filled with wonder, magic and the promise of a family. I will give this to my Kagome and much more. Anything to see her eyes sparkle with the love she had shown for the hanyou directed at me.

Okay, this is a one shot I'd had saved onto my computer for a very long time but just never got around to editing it. I do apologize if the tense Sesshoumaru used was confusing. I tried to keep it all in a single person POV. Believe me…it wasn't easy. Let me know what you all think.


	2. Through Her Eyes

After much contemplation and more than a few requests, I have decided to do a chapter two to this fic. I had originally meant for it to be a one-shot but as you can see, it didn't turn out that way. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Again, I am taking the same approach by writing it in the first person; a very hard path to follow by the way. This chapter will be told from Kagome's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Chapter 2: Through Her Eyes (Kagome's View)

I open my eyes and sit up, trying to clear up my blurry vision. This has got to be the absolute worst five months of my life. I still can't believe Inu Yasha blew me off like that. I thought for sure he'd developed some kind of feelings for me. I blink again and rub my eyes to keep from crying. That's all I've been doing for the last few weeks.

What surprises me the most is how patient Sesshoumaru has been with me. He comes in, asks me how I'm doing, and stays for a while to talk or just sit in comfortable silence. He's been escorting me to his dining room to eat and he actually stayed with me last night until I fell asleep. I still don't understand why he's doing what he's doing. Maybe it's because of Rin.

Rin has been really helpful in her own way, though she always asks if I'm all right. I think she knows that something happened but doesn't know what. She's a smart girl and I pray that Sesshoumaru never lets her go through the same thing I did. I smile as the picture of Sesshoumaru shoving his sword up someone's rear end enters my mind. That's another thing; Rin is constantly trying to make me smile…it always works.

Tossing the covers aside, I get out of bed and decide to have a bath. The baths here remind me of those you see in large harems in the movies where everyone shares this huge roman tub thing. Jaken explained to me one day that Sesshoumaru's father had a very large harem but they were all dismissed after his mating to Inu Yasha's mother. The rooms remain full of silken kimonos, which I have made use of. Jaken has been a bit helpful too, taking the ones I like and having them cleaned of the dust that has settled on them. I'm sure he's only helping under duress of Sesshoumaru taking his head off. I've tried to be cordial and friendly with him but he always ignores my attempts.

I finally reach the bathing room and step inside. I inhale the hot steam from the water and sigh in pleasure. I've always loved baths; even back home I couldn't get enough of them. I've accepted the fact that I'll never see Momma, Souta or Ji-chan again but it still hurts. I'll never have the comfort of Momma's hugs; hear Ji-chan go into long-winded stories about his collection of mummified youkai parts, or Souta bragging about this or that video game.

"Don't cry Kagome-chan." A small voice says beside me.

I blink. I was crying?

Small arms wrap around my waist and I look down at the top of Rin's head. Smiling slightly, I place a hand on her hair and gently stroke it.

"I'll be okay Rin; I'm just missing my mother and family."

Rin looks up at me with her bright smile. "That's okay; I miss my family too sometimes. But Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are my family and now they're your family too."

I had to smile, the logic of a child was so clear sometimes it frightened me. I sigh again and step away from Rin to undress. Rin follows my lead and soon we're sitting in the water. Well, actually I'm the one who's sitting. Rin is swimming around me like a fish and splashing me every chance she gets. It takes me a few minutes but I finally settle her down long enough to wash her hair.

"Can we play that game today you taught me?" she asks, her eyes sparkling.

I can't help but smile at her energy. "You mean hide and seek?"

"That's the one." Rin answers.

"We can play it before lunch." I answer, knowing we'll probably start right after breakfast.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will play with us today." Rin says and I feel a wide smile on my face. Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru playing hide and seek, all he'd have to do is sniff us out. The idea of Sesshoumaru finding me first makes my stomach flutter. Where did that come from?

A big splash causes me to shriek and Rin giggles just as Shippou pops his head up out of the water.

"Morning Momma." He says with a silly grin on his face.

I know my expression has to be funny because they're laughing to bring the house down.

We finally finish our baths and get out to dry off. Rin and Shippou go back to their rooms to get dressed while I look through the closet of kimonos Jaken has provided me with. I suddenly wonder which ones Sesshoumaru would like to see me wear. Shaking my head I pull a pink kimono from its resting place and the gold obi lying next to it. The kimono has soft gold butterflies and violets embroidered all over it. After putting it on I look at myself in the mirror.

"You've definitely looked better Kagome." I whisper to the reflection.

The traditional knock at my door lets me know that Sesshoumaru is here to escort me to the dining room. I pick up my hair brush and start brushing my hair while I walk over to the door.

"Almost ready," I say actually sounding happy for a change.

He walks in and I can't help but groan mentally. Why does he have to be so handsome? I actually find myself a bit jealous thinking about how happy he could make someone. Again I decide to beat myself up. I'm torturing myself and I know it. The truth is I had pictured me staying in the Feudal Era with Inu Yasha since I realized I was in love with him. But that dream was thrown out the window when he chose Kikyou. It still makes me sad to think about it.

As usual, Sesshoumaru makes himself comfortable in a chair next to the window while I finish brushing my hair. Looking at my reflection in the mirror again, I continue brushing and pause when I see his eyes slide from the window, to me and back to the window. His face looks so serious. Is he tired of me being here? I wouldn't blame him if he was. I mean, I don't really do anything around here and lately it's been driving me crazy. I've tried helping Rin with her learning but Sesshoumaru refuses to let me and Jaken does seem to have everything well in hand. He caught me helping some of the maids with their daily cleaning duties a few days ago; that wasn't pretty. He told me that the lady of the house was never to lower herself to meager housecleaning and left. Of course I went behind his back and helped out in little ways. I ended up with sore hands at the end of the day but I felt like I'd accomplished something.

"You will accompany me today."

His voice makes me jump slightly, due to the abruptness of it.

"I can't Sesshoumaru-sama, I promised the children I'd play with them."

He looks at me via the mirror, his eyes meeting mine like cold amber. "You will accompany me today."

I can't help but shiver at the command and sigh in resignation. He's let me stay here and hasn't asked me to do anything so I guess its only right I go along with what he's got planned right?

"What do I tell Shippou and Rin?"

Sesshoumaru actually seems bored with the question, "They will be told that you are with me."

I knew then, there was no room for argument. Finishing up my hair, I look at him with a smile that feels really fake. "Ready."

He's been looking at me so strange lately, and this is definitely one of those times. It creeps me out a little bit but not much. Next thing I know, he's got my hand in a slightly tight grip and leading me down the halls of the castle. We actually go outside and I tilt my head back to enjoy the warmth of the sun. When I start paying attention to where we're going again, Sesshoumaru has led me to the stables. One of his servants is waiting with two horses, one is black with a really shiny coat and the other is so white that it hurts to look at it. Makes me almost wish I had my sunglasses.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting side saddle on the back of the white horse. It's a few seconds before I realize that he actually put me on the animal's back himself. I watch while he mounts the black horse with practiced ease. He makes it look so easy, I'm jealous. I can't get on a horse without falling on my butt unless someone helps me. Once I'm on though, I'm actually okay. He looks at me then leads his horse away and I follow. I can't get over how strange it is to see him riding, usually he's flying around on that cloud of his. I still can't figure out what the heck that thing is. I mean, for all I know, he could have passed gas and figured out a way to control it.

"What do you find so humorous?"

I nearly fall off the horse. There's NO way I'm going to tell him what was on my mind. I didn't even realize I was laughing out loud.

"Just thinking about something Shippou did once," I answer and realize it's true. Shippou was the one who originally said something about Sesshoumaru's cloud.

He's looking at me that way again. I feel my mouth curl into a smile to hide my nervousness. Oh my god, I can feel heat coming from my face. Damn it! I'm blushing but I can't get over the idea of Sesshoumaru farting; childish I know. I'm laughing and can't stop; now he's definitely looking at me strangely. Souta would be so proud.

The very idea of Souta brings more funny moments to mind, like the time he got into Ji-chan's closet when he was younger and put on some of his clothes. The memory led to Momma and the way she always smiled patiently whenever Souta or I did something to make Ji-chan angry.

I suddenly feel arms wrapped tightly around me and I'm crying into someone's shoulder. I'm afraid to open my eyes because I know who's holding me. He'll send me away now I know it! He's been so patient but I can tell I'm starting to wear out my welcome with those looks he's been giving me. Someone like Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to waste on a blubbering female. Damn it, why can't I be stronger?

"Sorry." Kami I sound pathetic.

"It is of no concern." He says and releases me.

I watch him tie off the horses and follow him when he walks into the forest. I have no clue where we are but I can still see Sesshoumaru's castle in the distance. When I turn forward again I can't see Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He's not answering me! Oh Kami, where is he? Did he bring me out here in order to get rid of me? I turn around to head back to the horses when a terrified thought stops me. What if he's taken the horses? He brought me out here to leave me behind?

I sigh and shake my head. He wouldn't have done that, he's just not that way. He's the one that brought me here, took me into his home. I didn't ask him to do that! Nodding my head I turn back around to try following him and run straight into an armor covered chest. I step back and rub my nose then look up when I hear something that sounds distinctly like rumbling laughter. As soon as I see Sesshoumaru's face the sound stops and his face is back to normal but I swear I can see his eyes sparkling.

"You've got pretty eyes." I blurt and immediately cover my mouth. Oh he's really going to kill me now.

"Many females have mentioned so before." He says and turns away walking further into the forest.

Why that egotistical, self-absorbed, narcissistic, sexy jackass! WOAH! Get a hold of yourself Kagome. Just because he's sex-no, don't think it.

'See what you've done?' I mentally yell at him. 'This is all your fault you big dummy!'

I follow knowing I'm stomping my feet in a very childish manner. I can't help it, he's just so frustrating. One minute he's letting me cry on his shoulder and the next he's acting normal.

'Make up your mind.' I silently growl at his back; his nicely proportioned, strong, broad-ARGH, STOP IT ALL READY.

Sesshoumaru leads me to a small valley and I take a minute to take in my surroundings. The hills are covered in a lush green grass that looks soft enough to lay down and take a nap in. Clusters of brightly colored wild flowers grow here and there making me think of Rin and her never ending love of them. Looking down at the bottom of the valley I see a village; a human village.

"This is one of many places on my lands I protect from enemy youkai." Sesshoumaru says. "They are in need of your healing abilities as some are ill."

"You want me to try and help them?" I ask.

Sesshoumaru takes a deep breath, "It would make this Sesshoumaru more…comfortable. I do not enjoy the idea of you working inside my palace like a servant. I am aware of your attempts to do so when I am not watching."

"Hey, I can't help it if I get bored! I'm not used to people doing stuff for me."

"That is why I brought you here. This village does not have a healer and you are a healer. You will come here to help them when it is needed then return to the castle each evening unless your duties here detain you. I will be with you each visit unless I am patrolling my lands upon which the Taijiya or the monk will accompany you."

I feel my shoulders lift as if something has just fallen off of them. "You've seen Sango and Miroku?"

"They will arrive for their first visit in three days time." Sesshoumaru states and looks at me. "They will also help you forget the hanyou."

I hear the disgust in his voice and for once I can't really say anything in Inu Yasha's defense. Sesshoumaru knows that I still love Inu Yasha but he made his choice. I always said that I was okay with him going to Kikyou but to actually see it that day hurt more than I ever thought it would. What I still can't understand is why Sesshoumaru is here. It's almost like he's trying to pick up the pieces of my life and put them back together. But hey, I'm sure not going to look a gift horse, or in this case, gift inu in the mouth.

"When do I go for my first visit to the village?"

Sesshoumaru starts walking toward the village and I sigh.

"A simple now or later would do." I yell and follow.

It's been two weeks now since Sesshoumaru took me to the village. The people have started calling me Lady or Western Lady or Lady Miko. I have to admit that it's making me a bit uneasy. Whenever Sesshoumaru is with me the older women smile like they know something I don't. The other day some of the young women giggled when I spontaneously hugged Sesshoumaru right in front of everyone. It was the first time he'd growled at me. I'm still apologizing for that but he always avoids me when I start talking about it. Makes me wonder what's eating him about it.

Right now I'm wandering the castle grounds trying to find Rin and Shippou. They wanted to play hide and seek again; I hate being it but I'm starting to hate not being it too. Yesterday Sesshoumaru was the one that found me. He scared me so bad that I fell into the koi fish pond behind me; I was so embarrassed. I yelled at him again saying that he wasn't supposed to help Rin find Shippou and me. The nerve of that guy, he actually pushed me back into the water. When I finally got out again I decided to get even and did something he would really dislike, I kissed him right on the mouth. Take that you nerd!

A few things happened all at once; first Rin found us with me hanging onto Sesshoumaru still in the lip lock. Then Shippou, wanting to know what Rin's fuss was about appeared and stared at us wide eyed. Sesshoumaru pushed me off of him but not hard enough to bruise any egos, pride or feelings. The worst thing was he left us standing there and I haven't seen him since; that was yesterday after breakfast.

Sighing, I sit down in the grass; the fun of the game just isn't there right now. I know if I sit here long enough the children will come and find me. Why did I kiss Sesshoumaru? I mean I probably could have done something that wouldn't have disgusted him so much. But I enjoyed kissing him. Part of me had actually hoped he would wrap his arms around me. I'm so stupid, I know what's happening and no matter what I do I can't stop it. I'm starting to fall in love with Sesshoumaru.

"Haven't I learned my lesson yet?" I ask the sky. "I must have done something wrong."

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but there's still no sign of Rin and Shippou. I stand up and start looking for them again. I can't help but smile when I finally do find them fast asleep under the Angel's Trumpets. It's past lunch time but I decide to let them sleep knowing they'll be hungry when they wake up. I sigh again and wonder if I should apologize to Sesshoumaru about kissing him.

Dinner's over and Rin and Shippou are in bed but there's still no sign of Sesshoumaru. Rin doesn't seem to be worried but I am. I can't help but think he's off somewhere dreaming up ways to make my life hell. I really overstepped my bounds and I just know he's going to make me leave. The question is where will I go? Would the village in the valley accept me living with them permanently? Maybe Sango and Miroku would let me live in the Taijiya village with them. What about Shippou? Would he be happy staying with me or would he want to stay here with Rin?

I feel the tears fall but don't stop them. I can't help it. I totally set myself up for the fall again. I'm such a loser. I don't know how but I've made it to my room and I'm glad I didn't run into anyone on the way. I throw myself on the bed, crying until I can't cry anymore.

I open my eyes and stare at the moon shining outside my window. "Why do I keep falling in love with the ones that don't want me?" I ask and even to my ears I sound pathetic.

Just as I'm drifting off I feel someone pull the blanket up over me but I'm too tired to care.

That's Kagome's chapter of this little endeavor. There will be another chapter after this from the normal (story tellers) point of view. Again I've tried to keep Kagome in character just like I did with Sesshoumaru in the first chapter. It's a lot harder than it looks! Let me know how I did by reviewing. Thank you all.


End file.
